Returning home
by Ihadavisionofagaurdianofflame
Summary: All their families want is for them to come back home. If only they knew. But they've got each other and that's all they need. All they want... Right? First real story!
1. Backstory

**A/N: And here it is people! Chapter one. this is just a quick history of my characters. next few chapter are DitF and then a chapter or two of after effects of the deaths.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

Not so long ago, there was a woman named Kathy, and while no one knew it, she was secretly a superhero named Nature. She was, without her knowledge, chosen at birth to become the next liaison of the Earth Tribe, an ancient secret society of people with strange powers. All of them connected to the earth.

One day, Kathy got lost in the woods, and her powers awakened and guided her out. She decided to use those powers as the superhero of Sunblaze, Texas. She chose the name Nature, and became a well known superhero in her time. She joined the Justice Society, and eventually married her long-time boyfriend, Richard. They had two children and she retired from the hero business around the time her younger child, Willow, was born, hoping to avoid a prophecy.

The hero of earth, born of land,  
Will become the worlds last stand.  
A darkness is coming, it will not stop,  
Until the bubble of illusion has popped.

Assuming the prophecy was about her, she retired, hoping that, if she was no longer a hero, then this wouldn't come to pass, but she was mistaken. The prophecy did not refer to her, but to her daughter.

Willow heart grew up completely unaware of her mother's old job... until winter appeared at the museum Willow and her dad had gone to.

Ever since Nature had disappeared, all of the supervillains had stopped coming out to play. No one knew where they went, they just disappeared, so, when Winter appeared with her powers of ice, no one knew what to do. She quickly disposed of everyone in the room except Willow and her father. Willow egged Winter towards her, and Winter prepared to send a spear of ice directly at Willow... but her father took it for her. Winter then prepped another attack... only to be hit by a stone dagger from a display case behind her.

Winter's attack had activated Willow's Earth Tribe heritage, and it had completely transformed her. her hair had been braided into tiny strands, some of which were green. her clothes had disappeared, replaced with a long, dark green dress with slits in the side through which you could see matching green boots, crawling with vines of a lighter shade. her arms were covered by the same vines, and on her face was a purple mask shaped like a butterfly. there were light green slits where the eyes should be. Shocked, Winter asked who she was, and Willow replied, "I'm Terra, daughter of the earth."

She won the battle, and her transformation faded, leaving behind only a very exhausted sixteen year old girl, her dead father, and a bunch of incapacitated guards and civilians. After that she confronted her mother who admitted that, yes, she was Nature, and that, if past experiences were anything to go by, Winter would be back, and probably more like her.

This was the start of Terra, the superhero. second hero of Sunblaze City, new liaison of the Earth Tribe, and founding member of the Justice League.

Willow, on the other hand would write and direct the hit movie, Awakening, a story about Leira, the girl who saved Atlantis, at the cost of her life, and her reincarnation Ariel, who learns a valuable lesson, and survives saving the world of today. She would also become a leading Heartmath scientist.

Around the time Willow turned thirty, her older brother, Pan and his wife, Mary died in a car crash. Their five year old daughter, Jessica, however, survived, if temporarily blinded. What they didn't realize however, was that she was still blind, she had just taken a few months to learn how to use her heightened senses to hide it. you see, on the day she was "blinded" she was pulled into a timespace pocket created by a girl named Julia, who said that when Jessica woke up, she would have superpowers... but at the cost of her eyesight. Julia promised that she would be in Jessica's dreams every night until Jessica could control her powers. When Jessica woke up, unable to see and with both heightened senses and an ability to sense the very minerals in the ground she was scared. What was a five year old supposed to do with that? When she found out her parents were gone, she was even more frightened, especially when they refused to tell her where.

She moved in with her aunt. It was nice, but she missed her parents. She was hoping that, if she could see again, she could return to them.

So she trained.

Within a week, she could control her new senses.

Within a month, she could walk like she could see.

Within only two months, her gimmick of seeing was perfect. she even bought some contact lenses that Julia assured her looked like her eyes did.

Within four months she had found out a way to access the Void at will.

Within seven months she had started tearing through comics and movies about the people of her world…

Within a year, she had figured out that her aunt was Terra and made a deal. she wouldn't even ask about being Terra's partner… unless Batman took a child one on first. Terra agreed to the deal, why would Batman ever have a child partner?

Only two years later Robin took to the skies of Gotham, and, only a month after that, there was a little Vision fighting alongside Terra.

About four years later, a girl named Ree Wilcoli joined the family after showing unique, Earth Tribe abilities. You see, her powers wear over Light, Death, and Earth. She was born with them and when she accidentally killed her entire family, she got scared, and ran away. She was 7. She bounced from place to place and always found trouble until the day she saw Terra, trapped in a plant trap courtesy of Spring and killed the plant. Turning the plant to sand in the process, as that was how she killed. She could use the sand as a weapon and mold it into any shape she wants. She was then taken in by Terra, and adopted the codename Sun.

Ree quickly realized that there was an unfairness to one of batman's cardinal rules-no meta's in Gotham.

She realized that it allowed no-power's in Gotham. so she created these hand-held devices that negate their powers, and replace their super suits with Gotham-style suits. They also go by different names. Hers was Desert.

Now, around this time, Jessica, sick of being pushed to the breaking point while dealing with problems that Willow couldn't possibly understand, left and passed the mantle of Vision down to Ree. She renamed herself Crystal and became the hero of nearby city Hometown.

Now, while she wasn't actually a member, Crystal often helped out the Titans. She was good friends with Dick and Raven, and often got pulled onto missions, so when she was asked by Dick to go on an off world mission, she readily agreed. This left only Terra and Vision (going in Gotham mode so it was really Vine and Desert) to join Batman and Robin when they went to Ethiopia…


	2. Three Moms

**A/N: and we finally reach chapter one! You'll notice that this chapter has a much fluffier appearance... Yeah, have you even read A Death in the Family's? I sorta wanted to make fun of the stupid points here. I'm sorry if anyone was OOC or my characters were Mary Sue-ish. Thank you for reading!**

RRING! RRING!

Someone was calling her at six in the morning. Why was someone calling her at six in the morning. Ree was no awake enough to deal with this.

Until she saw the caller ID.

It was her… Friend? Boyfriend? Technically brother as Desert? Well, whatever he was, they were close, and Jason clearly needed to talk. Making her choice, she picked up the phone.

"What is it Jay? You do realize it's six in the morning here in Gaion City, Right?"

there was a sigh over the phone

"Yeah, I know, I just needed someone to talk to. You know how it is."

Ree did know, actually. Right now they were the only two people in their generation. they always had to work with adults or people in their late teens.

"Okay then, what's going on?"

"Bruce suspended me from Robin."

This was shocking news to Ree.

"What! Why!"

"I jumped the gun last night. He yelled at me, I ran off, an then, when I came back to the manor, I found him talking to Alfred about suspending me from Robin until I could get my emotions in control. I confronted him about it, and he said that I was in no shape emotionally to be on the streets. He then went on asking to help me. Wanted me to talk about my parents."

Ree sucked in a breath. His parents were a very touchy subject to Jason, but, considering who they were, it wasn't actually much of a surprise.

"Let me guess, you yelled at him and stormed off?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'm over in my part of town. Any chance you can 'port over and take a walk with me until I can calm down?"

Ree rolled her eyes.

"Just let me get out of my pajamas first."

"Oh! I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine, Jay. I needed to get up anyway. See ya"

"Bye."

)\/ V(

Ree and Jason had been walking for a while now, and, for some reason, they had ended up in front of the place his parents used to live. Jason's look when they ended up there was one of pure sorrow. Ree just wished she knew how to fix it. Jason's Voice shook her out of her reverie.

"You know, they did love me. Mom took care of me and I like to think that the old man turned to crime to give me a better life. Probably stopped around the time he started hitting me and mom started doin' drugs... Guess it didn't matter in the end. they both died anyway."

Ree reached out to hug him, and then thought better of it and just place a hand on his shoulder. Normally she would say that at least he didn't kill his family, but today she was silent. Everyone reminisced occasionally, and, if she was honest, his life may have been even harder than hers.

"You! You're young Jason Todd, aren't you!"

Ree and Jason turned around, calling out to Jason was a plump old woman wearing a pink dress.

"Yes," Jason replied.

"Then come on up here! I've got something for you. bring your friend."

Ree and Jason Stared at each other, debating their options in bat.

"I don't trust her. the timing is just too convenient."

"But this could be about my parents! I recognize her from somewhere!"

"Fine… but I still don't like it"

Having agreed, they went upstairs, and, although Jason had wanted to come, he paused at the door. Ree decided to give him a shove. she looked him right in the eye

"Come on Jay, you were the one who wanted to come here!"

Regaining his courage, he opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Come in! Come in!" the woman called as she dug through a closet. as she came out of the closet holding a a box, it finally clicked where he had seen her.

"You were a friend of my mother's. Mrs. Walker, wasn't it?"

the woman turned towards him, smiling warmly, "That's right. How you been doing?"

"Getting by."

The conversation continued. Ree wasn't really paying attention, or she wasn't…. until Jason raised his voice.

"This is terrific! How can I ever thank you…"

"Ain't nothing. Now I got to shoo you kids out of here. Got some shopping I gotta do."

Ree walked over to Jason, and picked up the box.

"Okay Mrs. Walker. see you later, maybe."

And with that, they were off to Wayne Manor to look at the contents of the box.

)\/ V(

Ree watched as Jason looked at the photo of a child him and smiling parents. This must have been before everything fell apart, she thought, back when his life was simple…

She continued watching as he started going through the personal papers, or she would have… except she saw Jason's face when he was looking at his birth certificate.

"What is it Jay?" she asked desperate to know. He turned and faced her.

"See for yourself." he answered passing the certificate over. Ree looked it over. Nothing seemed out of place. Sure the mothers name was smudged so you could only see the S of her first name, but other than that it was fine…

except Catherine started with a C!

"Oh god…. Jason…."

Ree paused.

"Catherine isn't your mother…."

Ree paused again.

"But… if she isn't your mother…. Who is?"

Jason looked thoughtful. then he smirked. walking back to the box, he grabbed a small book.

"The old man was old fashioned. He kept an address book in this thing. Hm... there it is! Only three names under S! My mother is bound to be one of the! But this is probably out of date..."

Now it was Ree's turn to smirk.

"Uh, Jason? You do realize that we're standing on top of a supercomputer, right? We can just go down there and find out."

Jason smirked back.

"Well then let's go!"

)\/V(

It took all night, but they found all three women. Robin sat in the chair, in costume but mask off. Desert sat behind him, similarly dressed in her costume but with her cowl down.

"So, we've got Sharmin Rosen, a woman who is currently working for the Israeli Secret Services, Shiva Woosan, a lady and suspected mercenary currently operating out of Lebanon, and Dr. Sheila Haywood, working on Famine relief efforts in Ethiopia. Now what to do with this..."

"We aren't taking this to Bruce."

This was a shock to Desert. Why would he not tell this to Bruce?

"Why?"

"If I ask Bruce for help he'll push me off the case. 'Your in no shape to be running this type of investigation.' Besides, Bruce wouldn't care about finding my real mother. All he gets off on is catching crooks. He probably couldn't even understand why I'd want to Locate this woman."

Desert rolled her eyes. Did Robin even know Batman's origin? But this was Robin's investigation, so she would go with his decisions.

"Well then, how are we gonna get there? Jason Todd can't 'port."

Robin walked over to a wallet citing on a counter. He picked it up and pulled the credit cards out.

"Bruce'll buy us our way."

Desert sighed.

"Just don't blame me when this blows up in our faces. We should change first, or at least put on some civvies over our costumes. How about I pack us both some small bags and you book the flight. Sound good?"

Robin nodded.

"I feel kinda bad running off like this, but I need to, you know?"

Desert smiled wistfully at him.

"I get it, Jason."

Then her face fell.

"Many people would give their life for a chance like this."

)\/V(

They had made it onto the plane (there were exactly two seats left in first class and they were, conveniently, right next to each other), and were now on their way to to Israel. A woman passed by, giving out drinks.

"How about a rum and coke?"

"Jason!"

The lady looked at Jason, not buying it.

"First class section or not, champ, you don't look ripe enough for rum. How about a straight coke instead?"

"Okay..."

The lady got him his drink and then turned to Ree.

"Water, please. Don't mind Jason, please. He just found out some big news and needs to get to his mom."

The lady handed them their drinks and Jason went back to looking out the window. Ree also went back to what she was doing. She was reading Pride and Prejudice. She had actually been the one who got Jason into reading, and this was a favorite of both of them. Next flight she got the window and he got the book.

)\/V(

Ree sighed, staring boredly at the ceiling. Why had she agreed to stay behind again? Oh, that's right, Jason was better at sneaking into places than she is, but it was still a bad idea!

)\/V(

"Jason! This is a horrible idea!"

Ree tried to get Robin to let her go with him, but Robin wasn't having it.

"We have gotten nowhere doing things the legal way, and you're no good at sneaking into places, Ree. I need to head over there and get us connected while you try to hack it from here."

"I still don't think this is a good idea... but I'll do it."

"Thank you."

"Just... take this, okay? It'll make my job quicker and it's wired through my personal server... virtually untraceable."

"Okay, see yah."

"Bye."

)\/V(

Oh! Well what do you know... Looks like she was in. Better call it in.

"LW this is VD I got the info. She's undercover in Beiruit. I got the hotel she's staying at and I'm booking the flights now. It's gonna be some plane hopping p, but if all goes smoothly then we should be there by noon, so can you hurry back now?"

It took a minute, but Ree got a response.

"VD this is LW I'm on my way back, eta twenty minutes."

"Got it. I'll have us packed before you arrive."

It actually only took fifteen minutes to get there, but Ree was still ready to go by that point. The extra five minutes were used to pack Robin's outfit into his bag and put on some civvies. They made it to the plane just in time although they had to sit in coach this time.

Now, Beiruit was not a good place to be an American in, as torn apart as it was by war. Everyone there was either armed, injured, or dead. Jason and Ree made it to the hotel, and stood outside. Jason was hesitant.

"Should I go in?"

"That is what we came here for."

"Alright. Well, let's g-"

"What are you doing here?"

It was Bruce and Willow!

"Bruce!"

"Willow! Bruce I under stand but you?"

Bruce just glared at them.

"I asked you a question."

"I'm looking for my mom."

Bruce got a confused look on his face, or, he would have, if he wasn't the Batman. Willow's confusion was just plain obvious.

"Jason, your mother's dead."

Ree rolled here eyes.

"Turns out that Catherine Todd was his stepmom, and this is one of the possible locations of one of his possible birth moms."

"Talk."

Ree and Jason explained how Mrs. Walker had given them the box, and how they found his smeared birth certificate with the mysterious S. They explained that Sharmin Rosin was in the hotel across the street, and how they found out. (Ree thoroughly enjoyed the chewing out that Jason got when she mentioned how they got the info on Sharmin Rosin. "You shouldn't have gone there without backup.")

"-Besides, with you coming to help me, we'll crack the mystery of who my mother is in no time."

Bruce's face fell.

"Jason... That's not exactly why I'm here."

Bruce explained about the Joker. As it turned out, Willow and Bruce didn't come together. Alfred had contacted Willow on if Jason had contacted Ree. Willow said that Ree had gone to hang out with Jason that morning, and she joined Alfred in the search. When Ree's personal line had gone off, Willow had listened in and teleported over, where she met up with Bruce. Deciding that the psycho with a nuke was slightly more important, she decided to help him out.

"The nuclear threat had to be dealt with first. You understand, don't you?" Bruce asked, turning to Jason. Jason looked down at his feet.

"Sure, Bruce... Nothing glamorous about hunting down a runway."

Ree, noticing the appearance of the woman they were searching for, decided to end the argument there.

"Jason, that's unfa-"

"Uh, boys? I think your targets are getting away."

"Peter Brando!"

"Sharmin Rosin!"

Ree tried to resist the urge to face palm...

"Looks like we're working on the same case after all."

...And failed miseably.

"They're getting into a car!"

"This way! I've got a Land Rover!"


	3. Why are We Always Backup?

**A/N: two more chapters left of DitF, then we move on to results of Ree's death and her horribly done rebirth. after that we've got my take on the UtRH storyline, then Ree's equivalent. (prologue two is a basic synopsis... sort of.) I would also like to thank all the support I've gotten since I posted chapter one. thanks Hey (guest), orangesunset12, and HayabusaDrahonForce. It's so nice to know that at least someone enjoys this. I only actually turned 14 a week after I got this account.** ** **I'm actually in eighth grade.** I was never into writing until just this summer and, as a result, I'm a little below average. my birthday was actually about a week after I got this account. I decided to post this early because I'm so happy. from now on, updates come every Friday... anyway, on with the story!  
**

 **Random question, Who is your favorite member of the batfamily and what should their themesong be? (My favorite member of the Batfam is Stephanie and her themesong should be Only Human because she always seemed more... realistic than the rest of the Batfam.)**

 _Last time in Returning Home…_

 _Ree, noticing the appearance of the woman they were searching for, decided to end the argument there._

 _"Jason, that's unfa-"_

 _"Uh, boys? I think your targets are getting away."_

 _"Peter Brando!"_

 _"Sharmin Rosin!"_

 _Ree tried to resist the urge to face palm..._

 _"Looks like we're working on the same case after all."_

 _...And failed miseably._

 _"They're getting into a car!"_

 _"This way! I've got a Land Rover!"_

)\/V(

Ree sighed. This was stupid. How could the world's greatest detective be so stupid?

"They'll spot us a mile away, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce turned towards her impassively.

"No problem. I brought something that will turn us invisible," he said as he pulled something out of the rover, "Get changed."

Ree rolled her eyes, removing her outer layer of clothes to reveal her costume. Thank God she had chosen her Vision costume. Willow just transformed into Terra.

"We'll go by land. we work better that way. We'll be nearby if you need backup," Terra said as Batman pulled up his cowl and Robin finished unfolding the second object, revealing them to be jet-powered hang gliders. Batman nodded.

"Don't fall behind."

)\/V(

"It's strange."

Terra looked at her protege, confused.

"What is, Ree?"

Vision looked right back at her.

"That Batman had an extra hang glider. I wonder why he did…"

Terra focused on keeping their rock floating, and keeping stealthy.

"Focus on the dust coverage. our costumes may be able to go sepia but your pale skin sticks out like a sore thumb."

"But you have to admi-"

"Vision, we're on a mission. We'll talk later."

Vision looked down, trying to forget what she found out, trying to forget about- No! She wouldn't go there! Maybe she could change it!

"Yeah, right."

Vision could tell by Terra's expression that she had said the last part out loud.

"Vision…"

"Just drop it Terra, okay?"

The rest of the ride was silent until they stopped, Batman and Robin landing beside them. As soon as they were all there, Batman started giving orders.

"We'll sneak up to the camp by foot from here. Robin, come with me. Terra and Vision, you stay here as backup."

Getting nods nods for confirmation, the Dynamic Duo moved in, taking out thugs and surprising The Joker, who had been trying to sell the Missile. The thugs opened fire, but failed to hit their target. In minutes, the Dynamic Duo had incapacitated most of the thugs. Vision found it amazing to watch. the Dynamic Duo were like no others.

She thought that they were done, but then she saw a sniper trying to get behind Batman, and she went to join the fight…

But Sharmin Rosen got there first.

And got captured.

Typical. Just great!

Then the explosion!

Shit! Vision ran over as fast as fast as she could, Terra just a step behind her. They were okay, but….

"No. Not in Gotham City."

Oh no.

She wasn't the right woman.

Vision ran over to Robin.

"She wasn't the right woman, Ree," he whispered. Ree put a hand on his shoulder, and whispered back.

"I know Jay. I heard."

"Why do you want to know something like that?"

"Sorry, can't say. That's classified information."

)\/V(

They drove Rosen back to Beiruit. She did not like the hang gliders. She left with little fanfare, but they stayed put in the car.

"Nice lady."

"But not the right lady, Bruce"

Batman continued to look forward impassively.

"What now?" he asks Robin, who turns angrily towards the window, but turned back sometime during the argument. Vision found it repetitive, quite frankly.

And, of course, Batman spent the entire argument looking forward impassively.

"What now?"

"I'm not going back to the states. I've got two more women to check out. Shiva Woosan is somewhere here in Beiruit. Don't try to stop me from finding her!"

"Wouldn't think of it… but what if she's not your mother?"

"Then I try Sheila Haywood in Ethiopia."

"Think I'll stick around, and make sure you don't get yourself in trouble."

Vision resisted the urge to laugh.

"Suit yourself."

Let me guess, you're staying too?" Vision asked Terra. Terra made a move to respond, but Vision just shook her head. "Never mind. I already know the answer."

Then she turned to Terra, took off her mask, and looked Terra straight in the eye.

"But, Willow, do you want to come with me _here_?"

Vision watched as Terra realized the meaning of the words…

Julia had left something lying around...

)\/V(

 _Ree stared at the page in front of._

 _Then she sat down, and stared some more._

 _It wasn't uncommon to see papers on the desk. It just meant that Julia had been over. They liked to look at them, for after all, it was rare that you ever learned anything big from these papers that she forgot here when she needed to rush off. Julia Rose Shelle only revealed what she wanted you to know._

 _Nothing more…_

 _…Nothing less._

 _So, most likely, Julia wanted her to see this._

 _)\/V(_

 _Crystal convinced Vision to befriend Jason, and she went with him to find his mom, and died with him._ **(A/N: yes, I did write that somewhere and accidentally leave it behind. Somewhere out there, that piece of paper still exists.)**

 _)\/V(_

 _She was going to die._

 _She was going to help Jason find his mom and they were going to die._

 _There was a lot more on that paper, but that was all she remembered._

 _She was going to die._

 _Going to die._

 _Die._

)\/V(

"Yes."

Ree wasn't surprised, but she wanted to warn her mentor and mother figure of the danger ahead. She managed to appear perfectly calm, to act natural, but inside she was freaking out.

"So, where to now?

)\/V(

Their next stop was someplace in the Bekåá Valley. It was also the heartland of the Shiite terrorists.

Trying to speed up the search, Bruce contacted a friend of his who is a C.I.A. It turned out that Shiva had been staying at the nearby hotel, a place called Hotel Blu. When they got there, however, there was surprising news. The Shiite had kidnapped Shiva for some reason. They also learned that the criminal element was superstitious and cowardly everywhere. It only took a few seconds for Batman to get the necessary info from a thug they found…

And that was how they ended up here. Batman and Robin sneaking into the camp while Terra and Vision waited behind as backup. Vision was glad, she needed the chance to talk to Terra. Muting their comms, but still listening in, they finally had the chance to talk. Vision went first.

"There was a drawing of a mask on the page, you know that? like the ones that are on it all the time… but this one had orange and yellow mixing where the eyes should have been… and the eyes held more sadness than i thought possible in a drawing… and while we're here, Doctor Sheila Haywood is being blackmailed by The Joker… why can't we do something about it?" **(A/N: Yes, I drew the picture of the mask here in real life too... somehow it ended up drawn on the same page I chose themesongs for the Batfamily on.)**

Terra sighed

"You know why, Ree. Crystal has warned us, even though we can't feel it, what happens when the universe is remade and slightly altered. The fractures are dangerous, and they lead to the-"

"The Crash, I know, I know, and the Crash leads to a collapse of Ihavogov's multiverse and destroy most of existence before merging into a mix world where hope is lost. You do realize how predictable and stupid that sounds, right?"

"She's barely fourteen years old and her stories come to life, making her a goddess. You must understand how hard that must be for her."

Ree sighed. She did get it, but that was no reason to just let the bad things happen…

"Just, remember, I knew this was coming. I accepted it. The best thing to do is let the events take it's cou-"

All of a sudden, Vision turned on her comm and laughed.

"It would probably help if you wore pants, Snake But."

 _"I thought you said you liked it, V."_

"Robin! Not the time!"

 _"Maybe later?"_

 _"No flirting on the comms"_

"Rob, did he just?"

 _"Yes."_

"He really just?"

 _"With Batgirl and Nightwing too."_

"Huh."

 _"Enough. Terra, Vision, make you way down. We'll search for Shiva. Radio silence. Now. I don't need any distractions if I'm right."_

As they run there, Terra and Vision see Shiva appear and start fighting Batman. Picking up their pace they try to get there before the fight ends…

...But they only get there in time to see Shiva knocked out. Vision crosses her arms, and rolls her eyes.

"Remind me again why we're always left behind as backup? We only get there for the conversations."

Vision could _feel_ Terra's exasperation... if only they knew how this would end.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: hey. i deleted the prologues because they were unnecessary. I've decided to hit the ground running. sorry about the lack of update. I had a busy week. thanks for the support everyone!**


	5. And Now It Begins

**A/N: Hi! Chapter three is here. i hope the fight didn't seem to sudden, i did hint at its coming. the song was written by me.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Last time, in returning home…_

 _As they run there, Terra and Vision see Shiva appear and start fighting Batman. Picking up their pace they try to get there before the fight ends…_

 _...But they only get there in time to see Shiva knocked out. Vision crosses her arms, and rolls her eyes._

 _"Remind me again why we're always left behind as backup? We only get there for the conversations."_

 _Vision could feel Terra's exasperation... if only they knew how this would end…._

)\/V(

After Terra and Vision got there, it didn't take long to get the terrorists-in-training to safety and rig the camp to explode. It went upon flames just as they got out of the blast range, and, after they made it a safe distance away, Batman set Lady Shiva down. The question and answer session quickly turning into a glare match.

"Tine to answer a few questions, Lady."

"And if i chose _not_ to answer them?"

"You've got _no choice_ in the matter, Shiva."

Silence…

Glaring…

More silence…

"Have you ever had a kid?"

Shock.

"A kid?"

Laughter.

"Oh certainly. I've had _dozens_ of kids. _Litters_ of them all over the globe!"

Vision rolled her eyes. Please. Batman seemed to agree with her, judging by the truth serum in his hand.

His tone was clear and precise as he once again asked Lady Shiva if she had a kid.

She said she had not. Guess that meant she was resistant to truth serum. Vision hated the look on Robin's face as he stormed off..

So she followed him.

)\/V(

When she got there, Robin was sitting on a rock, knuckles bleeding and mask off.

"Third time's the charm, right, Jay?"

"Fuck off! I'm fine!"

Vision looked at Robin, from his bleeding knuckles to his deep glare. He was definitely not fine. She remembered the early days. After she ran. She remembered her lack of control…

Her failures…

Her kills…

Until one day…

She gave up.

"I don't want any sympathetic bullshit. My mom is the last person on that list if that even really is her, and could be in all kinds of trouble while we stay here looking after a fucking mercenary!"

That's it! Vision had had enough!

"Oh suck it up Jason! Life is rough. What do you want me to do? Wave a magic wand and make everything all better? Please. You had crappy parents who died? I had good parents. Great parents! And I killed them. Do you know what that feels like? What that does to you? Oh boo-hoo, your mom's not a mercenary? You wanna be a killer or something? You think Gotham's slums are bad? Try Doumnarda's. They're worse. I've done everything you and Batman asked of me, but even I can't stay calm forever. You've still got one more name left on that list, so shut the fuck up!" Vision had been shouting by the end of that rant. Storming off straight past Terra, Batman, and Lady Shiva, and trying to get as far away from Robin and his poor me shit. She quickly used the last of her pouches dust to create some "shoes" and run away with the speedboost from her "shoes", trying to get away from Robin.

To bad the comms were still on.

"She's back on her toes. Let's hit the ro-"

Never mind.

)\/V(

When everyone else had caught up with Vision, she could tell that Robin was feeling better. He had probably had a "talk" with Batman. Vision felt a little bad for what she said. It's not like it wasn't common knowledge that they both came from the street…

But…

Now that she thought about it…

He really hadn't known before. Doumnarda always looked perfect from the outside. No one had ever heard of the killing sprees their villains went on, the evil Spring, who ruled the slums with an iron hand, the psychotic Winter, who robbed for a thrill, kept a secret identity, and killed only when it would hurt Terra, Fall and his zombie serum, Stone and his cruel need to destroy all things living…

But Robin was still being an asshole! She would say sorry when he did!

Or at least before they died…

Whichever came first.

For now, however, she had to try and act normal…

"Ree? We're back in town. Ree?"

And she really needed to get out of her head and start paying attention to the world around her!

"I'm fine, just lost in thought." _Something happened._

"For an hour?" _Really?_

"There's a lot of things to think about." _And not enough time._

"We can talk about this later." _Tell me what's going on._

"Maybe." _Fine_.

Fucking double meanings! Fucking 14 year old girls with too much time on their hands! Fucking Jason Peter Todd-Wayne!

"I need to go pack my bag. The plane leaves in two hours." _Later._

 _Gah!_

)\/V(

By the time they had made it to Ethiopia, Ree's perfectly crafted mask was back in place, hiding all her cracks and imperfections. She had managed to escape the mandatory talk with Willow by plugging in her earbuds and not removing them. She set it on shuffle, and she somehow got the same song three times. It was called Masquerade and it was by Alice Shay. It was about a girls who constantly hid behind an illusion of what she was like, and how she only dropped the illusion when no one else could see.

She _literally_ changed _nothing_!

And now she was on lookout.

Away from the fighting once again.

At least she was with Robin this time.

Didn't mean it wouldn't be boring, though.

"Come on Vis, let's go talk to my mother."

Never mind.

It was beginning.

Ree nodded and replied, "Alright, let's go."

 **Showtime**


	6. Trap

**A/N: Hi! 2 days late.**

 **Sorry...**

 **But I did update!**

 **anyway... enjoy!**

 _Last time, in Returning home…_

 _She literally changed nothing!_

 _And now she was on lookout._

 _Away from the fighting once again._

 _At least she was with Robin this time._

 _Didn't mean it wouldn't be boring, though._

 _"Come on Vis, let's go talk to my mother."_

 _Never mind._

 _It was beginning._

 _Ree nodded and replied, "Alright, let's go."_

 ** _Showtime._**

)\/V(

"Well then come on!" Jason cried. Ree nodded, getting into the passenger seat as Jason got into the driver's. They sped off quickly to the warehouse. Thank God Jason knew how to drive.

On the way, she wondered how much would match what she knew, it was clear that there would be changes, the book was old, and the Earth Tribe had definitely changed something, right?

)\/V(

When they got there, Sheila wouldn't believe a word they said.

Well, not until they revealed themselves anyway.

"Mother, there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

No shit.

Sheila's expression was one of shock, quickly replaced with… fear? Why?

"Come with me."

Oh...

Shit!

They're screwed.

"Wait! The Joker-"

"Is long _gone_ , but there's something I have to show you."

"What? What's going on?"

Just step over here and you'll understand everything… _Robin_."

Yup.

Absolutely screwed.

"Hahahahaha!"

Goodbye world.

 _Click._

"What! But-"

"Looks like we misplaced our trust, Rob. Tell me, Sheila, why? If it was just me, I'd understand, but to your own son?"

It was sick.

"Joker's not the only one taking something from this place. I can't have you poking around here and revealing my secrets, sorry kids," Sheila turned to Joker, and asked, "Now what do we do with 'em?"

Joker smiled his creepy smile.

"Something I've been wanting to do for years."

Vision closed her eyes, hoping not to see. Crystal's training was really not a big help. At all. Hearing was just as bad.

 _Thump. Thump._

"Augh!"

Laughter, another hit, another grunt.

This was horrible.

Vision opened her eyes, only making it worse as she saw. Robin lay on the ground, Joker standing over him, and the thug holding her down was definitely groping her. Pedophile! She was 14!

Wait… why wasn't she thinking about what was to come? She was going to die for crying out loud.

Shit.

 _OgodshewasgoingtodieandsowasJasonandwh oknewwhatelsewasgoingtohappenand…._

Oh. _Neeever_ mind. Back to the groping thing…

Her life was messed up, wasn't it?

"Come on Birdie, the party's just getting started. We haven't even touched you little friend."

And of course _that's_ when Robin decides to open his eyes. _Of_ course. Wait…

Joker is completely aware of this thugs aims, huh. Time to fight back.

"Then let's dance, Clown."

Definitely.

"Augh!"

Nevermind. Her goal was to save Robin, and she couldn't do that if he was too injured.

Or if she was too injured. Ouch! These thugs sure knew how to hurt people! This guy reminds her of an... _acquaintance_. A very _stalker-ish_ acquaintance.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do to Uncle J, and his friends, kids."

Vision let out an honest-to-God whimper! A _whimper_! This whole thing was really messing with her head. A fucking whimper!

She was also scared out of her wits. It was horrible, being at Joker's mercy.

like he had any

"Now you two need a severe spanking," Joker said as he turned to Vision, "Ladies first."

Shit.

Owowowowoow! Pain! Shit! Pain! Ooooooooow! Crowbar! Laughter! Make it stop!

Then it did…

Why?

"And now for the birdboy."

Shit. reaching up, Vision tried to stop Joker, but the goons held her down and took her pouch. Now she was weaponless, injured, and finding it difficult to see out of her mask's lenses. Crack-filled pink was really hard to see through! She could still hear the noises, though, and the beating and occasional grunts were horrible.

 _Swoosh! Thunk!_

"Augh!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then there was silence, once again.

"Boys, tie up our loose end over here, will you. We need to be on time to our meeting!"

Oh no.

"Mom!"

Yup! Stuck with their betrayed betrayer. A wry grin covered her face at the thought. The life of a superhero, right?

A minute later the door was heard closing with a click. Joker was gone.

"Ree, you okay?"

No.

"I will be."

"Well the come help me get Mom out of these restraints! We gotta get out of here!"

 _Really_? _She_ wanted to _stay_.

Ripping off her mask now that Joker was gone, she painfully walked over to Robin and his mom.

"Here, Mom."

Ree wasn't at all surprised that Sheila helped them out.

At all.

But, when Ree, Robin, and Sheila made it to the door, they found out it was locked!

Then they heard the beeping.

A bomb.


	7. The Split

**A/N: Yeah, I don't know what to say about this. You may notice at the very beginning a strange thought process... that's not actually how this happened. I wanted to split all my universes in two, so I wrote a bunch of important events on slips of paper, and had a friend draw a slip. It was honestly no plan of mine to have it be A Death in the Family...  
**

 **Enjoy! (Even though i can feel the ammount of readers who will stop reading after this.)**

 _Last time, on returning home…_

 _"Ree, you okay?"_

 _No._

 _"I will be."_

 _"Well the come help me get Mom out of these restraints! We gotta get out of here!"_

 _Really? She wanted to stay._

 _Ripping off her mask now that Joker was gone, she painfully walked over to Robin and his mom._

 _"Here, Mom."_

 _Ree wasn't at all surprised that Sheila helped them out._

 _At all._

 _But, when Ree, Robin, and Sheila started moving, Ree realized something...  
_

 _Then they heard the beeping._

 _A bomb._

)\/V(

Now, what should become of our heroes? I could really screw up the timeline and save Jason, or I could have Ree die too, or I could have her survive and live with her best friend dying in front of her. I could even have Ree die saving Jason…

What to do, what to do…

I like the idea of Ree living with that guilt, but i like the plot where she dies too. Jason dying makes him a more likable charachter… why don't I do both?

Time to crack the world in half.

Craaack

)\/V(

Then they heard the beeping. They had less than a minute.

A bomb.

Shit! What was Ree supposed to do? She had a plan, a good plan! What was it? This was wrong! The warehouse wasn't supposed to be made of metal! She didn't know what to do!

10

Wait! If she hurried up then maybe…

9

Did she have a chance?

8

No! Too far away.

7

Almost there!

6

They made it!

5

"It's locked!"

4

No…

3

It couldn't be…

2

She couldn't have!

1

But she did…

0

She failed.

Boom!

)\/V(

Then they heard the beeping. They had less than a minute.

A bomb.

59

Shit! No time! Think!

58

The walls were metal, but the crates weren't!

57

"We need to get to those crates!"

54

"But-"

53

"Not the time, Jay. did you really think Joker fell for your unconsciousness ruse? He knows you Bats too well! He probably locked the door, but I still have enough energy to build a bunker to keep the force of the explosion to a minimum. Now get. Me. To. Those. Boxes!"

40

"Okay, Ree, I trust you, but I go in last. Civilian and source of the shield first, then me, deal?"

32

…

31

"Deal?"

30

"Okay, fine. You go in last."

27

They moved towards the boxes.

18

Ree destroyed one box, the closest, but it was also a litte ways away from the rest. She collapsed onto the floor.

11

"Can you do another?"

10

"Yeah."

9

Ree got up in a crawling position, carefully making her way over.

6

She reached up, then collapsed again.

5

"I can't. Jason-"

4

"I'm staying outside."

3

"But-"

2

"Good, now close the dome!"

1

Ree did.

0

Boom!


	8. In Death, it is Your Mother

**A/N: Hey, so I'm cutting the Last Time thing and focusing on not making this story fall after it's disaster of last chapter. I had literally no fucking clue why that option was even an option, but here I am now. this follows a mothers grip in insanity at the loss of her daughter, as will all the even chapters from now on. The odd chapters follow a girl recovering from letting he best friend and, as of very recently, her boyfriend.  
**

 **Enjoy**

Willow couldn't believe it…

Ree was dead.

Her partner, her protege…

...Her daughter.

Joker was going to pay. She would make sure of it.

"Jason…"

Ree…

She felt her uniform morph and change, black replacing the green, silver gloves and boots replacing the vines, a silver image of a circle cracked in half. She had popped.

She didn't care.

As the last piece, a dark blue masquerade mask in the shape of a butterfly replacing the facepaint, appeared, and her hair came loose, now a deep black with strands of silver, and flowing free.

But he was already gone.

Fitting, how the illusion was popped by the epitome of everything the Dark stood for.

She almost laughed.

)\/V(

The United Nations plaza. Bruce said this would be it. Time to kill the clow-

"Batman! Terra!"

Clark! What was he doing here!

"The state department asked me to stop by," Clark said. Then he paused, looking away from Willow and Bruce. What could be so hard to say? Unless…

No. it couldn't be. Why would they protect the Joker?

"Iran has a new ambassador showing up to the U.N. today. They checked it and it was all Legitimate and-"

"Is it the Joker?"

Clark's silence was all the answer she needed.

"The police can't touch him, and neither can you. If we don't go along with this, it could cause an international incident. Are two lives worth a wa-"

Then Bruce punched him. Clark rolled with it, but Bruce still ended up hurting his hand.

"I think I broke knuckle."

"No, just badly bruised. You're lucky I-"

Willow had heard enough.

"When does he arrive, Clark?"

"That's him right now."

Who designs this?

"Now isn't this just touching? My old pals, Superham and Batpest are here to congratulate me! And Rocky too? How nice. Yes, I am the new Iran ambassador to the U.N."

No, no, no, no! NO!

)\/V(

"It's like this. You see, attacking Joker could cause an international incident. We're in a very delicate negotiation."

"Another arms for hostages deal?"

"That's none of your business!"

The batglare could get anyone to break.

"The Joker's got diplomatic immunity, so you can't touch him, got it?"

"He's only been made so to kill somebody! Possibly the whole general assembly!"

"You have no proof. We can't touch him, that's just the way it is."

"Not for me."

Willow nodded to Bruce's words she wasn't leaving till Joker was dead.

"That's why the president asked this guy," he pointed to superman, "To keep you in line."

"We'll do what we have to do."

"Whatever, I got a plane to catch."

"Bruce, Willow. I heard about what happened to Jason and Teresa-"

"Her name was Ree, Clark."

"Jason and Ree. were they Vision and Robin?"

"Yes. Joker murdered them."

"Oh… I'm sorry. They sounded like nice kids."

"They were. They grew up on the streets, and they still were. Violent, yes, but they were such great heros."

"You have proof?"

"A deathbed statement from Jason's mother."

"Oh… but the Joker still has diplomatic immunity."

"Like you said, Kent, I'll do what i have to do. With luck, we won't be on opposite sides."

Then, just like that, Bruce was gone.

"Why do I always have a feeling he knows something I don't?"

"He does."

And Willow left too.

)\/V(

"So, you have a way into the assembly, Bruce?"

"I made some calls. Bruce Wayne can't be a delegate due to his playboy habits, but he can observe. How did you manage it?"

"Willow Heart came here for this assembly. That's why she's been here for a week."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Deal. something's up, and I'd love an excuse to kill that clown."

"...Me too. I'll break my code, just this once. Joker isn't a person."

"Never has been, never will be. He even laughed when we confronted him. Laughed about the children he murdered."

"The clown dies."

)\/V(

The General Assembly. The group that Joker plans to kill. The people in charge ordered that Willow and Bruce do nothing.

So she won't.

But she will kill The Joker, he deserved nothing else.

Not after today.

So, when Joker sprung his plan, she was ready.

"Say goodnight, Gracie!"

A lethal dose of laughing gas. It was sad that the people in there could possibly die, but killing the Joker was first priority. Besides, Clark was probably there anyway.

)\/V(

As she ran, Willow felt the final change to transform her into Dark Earth. Her eyes were replaced with black, fully filling and evil gems replacing sparkling jewels surrounded by light while her hair transformed into dirty, sickly green dreadlocks. No going back now…

She didn't care. Not now, not ever. No one ever told her anything…

Then again, considering her current actions, it was understandable.

Didn't mean the clown wasn't going to pay.

In blood.

She would make sure. Dark Earth wasn't afraid of death. Darks only lived 748 days past their final transformation.

She had better make them count...

So she would.

There he was! On the that helicopter! Those booms must have been bombs! Clark or Bruce must have stopped him! She jumped onto the helicopter, ready to attack the Joker and completely aware of Bruce's presence behind her.

Then the Joker's men shot at him, and both hers and Bruce's hero instinct activated. They moved in front of him, saving him.

During that moment, if you looked closely, you could see a sign of green in her eyes, then it spread to her irises, once again white.

Her hair stayed green. Her dress, black.

Terra was gone, gone for good…

But Willow was back.

That's when she realizes another bullet killed the pilot. She panicked and grabbed Bruce and the thugs.

She didn't grab the Joker.

)\/V(

Willow stepped into the Batcave and shivered. Dark Earth may be dangerous and almost deadly, but Batman was even worse, and Dark Earth was her evil alter ego!

She walked over to Bruce, who was brooding in his chair near the Batcomputer, and began the conversation. Bruce certainly wouldn't.

"They didn't find the body."

That hadn't at all ben a surprise, but-

"I knew they wouldn't."

She did too, but that was besides the point.

"I am going to kill him."

If she could. Dark Earth wanted to, but Willow was in control now. Her actions were the right ones, but controlled by grief.

"We both know we can't after today. You're still Dark."

Yes, that was true but...

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna start killing anyone but the clown, and even that's questionable. This event gave me control and, apparently, cut my life expectancy in half. I only have 380 days left to live, but at least now I won't be killing during them."

"Hmm."

Great he had gotten like that.

"Bruce, Terra is gone. That thing that made her her is… gone. Only Dark Earth remains, with Willow in control. I need you to promise to help me if Winter comes along, or Dark Earth might take over. In return, ask for help. You need it, don't turn it down."

It scared her, thinking about what she thought when Dark Earth controlled. They were horrible, horrible things.

"Hmm."

That hmm sounded like a yes.

"Good enough. Did you contact the Titans to tell them about Jason? I called about Ree and inferred that Jason died too, but they're all off planet for now.

"Hmm."

Okay, that was most definitely a no.

"Guess I'll make that call too."

"Hmm."

That was a yes.

"Goodbye, Bruce."

"Hmm."

This was ridiculous.

"You going to get yourself killed like this, I know it."

And with that, the fallen Earth Tribe ambassador left.


	9. In Life, it is You

**A/N: I just realized that I never actually described what the characters looked like...**

 **Oops.**

 **Well, I'd like to rectify that.**

 **Nature: As Nature, she's barefoot, with green vines growing up her arms, she has a short, blueish-green cape, tan shirt with a brown four pointed star, and a long green skirt. she has dark-ish skin, brown hair with a tan streak, and purple eyes. at her waist is a dark brown belt, and in her hair is a dark green headband. As Kathy, you can usually see her in jeans and a hoodie pulled back to the elbows in her time, and a more varied and pastel version of her costume minus the headband, barefootedness, cape, vines, and belt. her eyes are actually brown, and her hair is plain dark brown, though it is gray here in modern times.**

 **Terra: I know the Teen Titan's fans really hate me for the name, but I honesty didn't know about Tara Markov when I created Willow Heart. As such, their costumes have pretty much _NO_ similarities _AT ALL_. You see, Willow has tan skin, light brown hair and green eyes. As Willow, she wears it long, wild, and free while as Terra it is done up in little braids and tied behind her, and some of these braids are green. Her superhero costume is a long, dark green dress with equally long slits down the sides. On her hands are brown fingerless gloves, on her face is a distracting image of a green butterfly, and on her chest is a tan four pointed star. she has boots that match her dress, and underneath she has patterns on her legs etched in dirt. Some people wonder if there's even underwear under there. There is. As Willow, you'll usually see her in a burnt yellow pantsuit with a green shirt underneath.  
**

 **Crystal: As Vision, she wore a white dress with pink gloves, high-heeled boots, and short jacket thing. The jacket and boots were edged with silver. she has a pink belt with a strange portal in the center which she uses to draw her weapons, a pair of twin daggers and special crystals she can make. on her face is, basically, a reverse domino mask with white outside and black lenses. on her bellybutton is a stylish V. She wears her long black hair down, and straight. As Crystal, she wears a sleeveless blue leotard which is a sunny day's sky blue on top, but a blue as dark as night on bottom. Her belt is silver, still with the portal, and she has long, black boots which are practically the opposite of her pair of short, silver gloves. She keeps the reverse domino mask, paints her lips blood red, and wears her hair in the same style as her mentors only with bluish, silver braids streaked throughout the mass of black. Normally, she wears her hair in a low ponytail, and all her clothes are black and white and grey. she wears contacts that make her eyes look blue, but really, her eyes faded to grey.  
**

 **Desert: As Sun, she wears pure black, except for her pink bag at her waist, a domino mask, and short, loose brown hair. As Vision, she grows her hair out and dies it to look closer to Crystal, but changes the mask to a pink domino, replaces Crystal's belt with a black version of the one she wore as Sun, moved the V up to her chest, replaced the silver in her jacket and boots with black, and swapped the dress for a leotard. A Desert, she looked like the cover image, black boots, shorts, gloves, and eight pointed star, sandy leotard with black-lensed cowl attached, tan sleeves with black, easily removable gloves, and red streaks on one of her costumes arms, two, to be precise. Her lips are painted black, and her hair is back to being brown, with a hardly noticeable black streak. As Ree, she initially wore a black jacket, fiery shirts, and black leggings with leather boots, but after the events seen here and in previous chapters, she started wearing black shirts and short, tan jean shorts, sandy colored leather boots, and a red leather jacket, an evil smirk gracing her ruby red lips...**

 ** _Anyway_ , enjoy!**

Willow couldn't believe it…

Ree was alive!

It shouldn't have been possible, she was in there when the bomb went off…

But she knew, so she found a way…

So why was she crying?

Oh.

Ohhhh.

Her goal wasn't to get herself out of this alive, was it?

It was to get Jason.

The body she lay over. Ree was hurt, exhausted, and that was all she cared about.

She came on a trip, knowing she would probably die, to save her best friend, and she failed. This could very well make Willow's daughter break, maybe even Pop.

Oh god, it had!

Ree's mask was black. The edges of her boots were as well. Her pants and jacket were red, and her leotard was silver. Even the lenses of her mask, previously black were red. No! This couldn't be!

"I'll kill that clown if it's the last thing I ever fucking do."

No…

)\/V(

"Take me to Winter. As a Dark Wilt, it is my right to become a Stone."

"Very well, Terra stays here."

"Bu-"

"Okay. Lead the way."

Willow didn't know what happened, and she didn't want to know, but she knew that she lost her daughter to darkness when a Vision with the wrong colors left with Spring, and Desert came out, eyes twisting and turning and made of sand.

"It worked. I'm in control, and can live a normal life if I wish..."

Willow dared to hope, but knew better.

"But I don't."

)\/V(

The United Nations Plaza. Bruce said that the Joker would be here. Willow just hoped that she could to Ree from killing the Jo-

"Batman! Terra! Vision!"

What was Clark doing here?

"The state department asked me to stop by," Clark said. Then he paused, looking away from them. Willow wondered what was so hard to say.

"Iran has a new ambassador showing up to the U.N. today. They checked it and it was all Legitimate and-"

"Is it the Joker?"

Clark's silence was clearly all the answer that Ree needed. She glared fiercely at him.

"The police can't touch him, and neither can you. If we don't go along with this, it could cause an international incident. Is one life worth ma-"

Then Bruce punched him. Clark rolled with it, but Bruce still ended up hurting his hand.

"I think I broke knuckle."

"No, just badly bruised. You're lucky I-"

Ree had heard enough.

"When does he arrive, .Superman.?" she asked with a frown.

"That's him right now."

"Now isn't this just touching? My old pals, Superham and Batpest are here to congratulate me! And is that Birdboy's little friend? Shouldn't you be on bed rest? I'm so _sorry_ for your loss. Yes, I am the new Iran ambassador to the U.N."

Willow had had enough. She was heading back to her hotel and staying there until she had to go to the general assembly tomorrow.

)\/V(

"They can't do a thing. The clown was obviously hired to kill everyone, and noone can stop him."

Those were Ree's words when she returned to the hotel room. Willow knew that she had more plans, but didn't want to ask what.

"I'm going back out to fuck with the clown. I have a feeling I won't be the only one."

At least she wasn't starting a war.

Would this have been her if Ree hadn't survived?

That was not a possibility she wanted to think about.

)\/V(

The General Assembly. The group that Joker plans to kill. The people in charge ordered that Willow, Bruce, and especially Ree do nothing.

So she won't.

But she knew that Ree would kill Joker first chance she got.

She couldn't let her daughter fall like that.

Not when she still had a chance.

So, when Joker sprung his plan, she was ready.

"Say goodnight, Gracie!"

A lethal dose of laughing gas. As soon as she knew that the civilians were safe (thank .god. Fo Clark), she got out of there, ignoring the sound of bombs behind her.

She had to save her daughter.

)\/V(

There he was! On the that helicopter! Clark or Bruce must not have been able to stop him! She watched Ree jump on the helicopter, Bruce following a moment later.

Then the Joker's men shot at him, and both Ree's and Bruce's hero instinct activated, apparently. They moved in front of him, saving him.

During that moment, if you looked, you could see a Ree's beautiful, green eyes, then it spread to her irises, once again white.

Her hair once again was brown. She was saved.

Vision was gone, gone for good…

But there was still hope!

That's when she realizes another bullet killed the pilot. She panicked and watched, Ree, Bruce, and the thugs jump out of the Helicopter.

She couldn't see the Joker.

)\/V(

When she got to the docks, she saw Clark setting Ree and Bruce down. Bruce was angry, ordering the police to find the Joker's body.

But she could tell, just at a glance.

The Joker was alive.

)\/V(

Willow stared at the note in her hand. the obvious fake still lying on the bed.

 _Willow, Kathy, and Jess,_

 _I'm sorry about the suddenness of my leaving, but you wouldn't want a Dark hanging around anyway now would you? I can't stay here. This place is too full of memories. Jason... Robin..._

 _Times when being a superhero was about redemption, and hope..._

 _I'm going off to wait for the very thing I hoped to stop. The loss is bad, but the return..._

 _I'm sorry, I have to do this. I will return some day, I promise._

 _Until then, goodbye._

 _-Ree_

The fake said some bullshit story about finding herself upon her best friends death. Willow only skimmed it.

Still, she had to wonder...

What was her daughter waiting for?


	10. Back

**A/N: Hey... sorry about missing the update last week. I didn't have access to my computer so I couldn't post...**

 **Enjoy!**

Jess didn't know what she expected when she got back from the Titans mission she had literally _no clue_ how she ended up on, but it wasn't this.

Joker had killed Vision and Robin.

Apparently, that was a reasonable reason to punch Dick.

Hard.

"Did you know? I told you _everything_ about your family when you asked. Did you want them to die? Maybe, if I was there, I could have saved them, but no-o-o you managed to get me on a Titans mission. Now my sister, and your brother by the way, is dead."

Jess immediately knew she messed up. Dick was crying. Then she realized, so was she.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I- I was just angry- oh Dick I- I'm so sorry! I forgot that- I mean- Jason- And I did too and- I gotta go."

And then, Jess ran.

She couldn't .believe. what she said.

She had to get home.

)\/V(

The house was probably dark.

The family was in mourning.

Vision may have died, but Ree had only run away from home.

She had died a hero's death, and no one knew.

Jess had known Ree knew the entire time, she saw her shift…

But she had kept quiet.

Now look where she was.

It wasn't fair.

Julia had a lot to explain.

)\/V(

It was the split. The thing they had all been warned about. The day when things were so horrible or impossible that Julia split their world in two.

She never thought it would be this.

Then again, this was the first time a child hero died.

"Split?"

"What else?"

"Is she alive? Please tell me that was the change!"

"Yes… she's… alive, but… she's… Dark. she goes by the name Desert now, and she… she ran away from home when they… when they couldn't find the body. She tried to kill the cop who told her Joker was… was alive. You know in some part of me wishes she was dead, so she didn't have to go _through_ this… so we didn't have to see someone go Dar-"

"It still would have happened. Willow's… Willow's Dark Earth now. She… She went with Bruce to get the Joker, and she… she managed to regain control… but… she only has 368 days left to live… Fighting Dark Earth took her life expectancy down by half, I… I'm gonna lose her too."

They stared. One who lost two people and one who watched another lose herself.

"We need to talk to Julia," Jess's alternate self, who she had decided to call Beacon, said. Too bad Jess wanted to do a little more than that. Thankfully, Beacon seemed to already know that and added, "you can punch her first… Gemless."

Now she was happy.

She could _too_ be violent.

"Deal… Beacon."

)\/V(

"I wanted to save them all."

That was _not_ what Gemless expected.

Or wanted.

She wanted Julia to justify her actions, no matter what, not sit there with that .damn notebook., and do... nothing.

"Then why did you let her fail?"

"Why did you let her die?"

"I… it was… I'm assuming you named each other for differentiation?"

"Gemless."

"Beacon."

"Well, it's like this. Ree and Jason were close friends, so they would probably call each other to talk. Originally, Jason was in an off-generation and had no one to turn to so he did it alone. Here, he had Ree. Now, Jason had to die, and Ree already knew. Even so, she tried. I knew that there was no easy way for her after that, so I gave both options. Trust me, neither is better, although it may look so right now. Why don't you compare?"

Gemless didn't know where to start, so she let Beacon.

"When I got back, there was a phone call. Jason had died, and Ree had run away. She went Dark, and took her final test with Winter, started calling herself Desert. Then she went after Joker and tried to kill him. However, when guns started shooting at Joker, she got in the way. She said that the only one who got to kill him was her or Batman, and disappeared without a trace. Ever since, a couple known serial killers and murdurers have mysteriously vanished without a trace. Not even a bloodstain left behind. Most heroes think Ree's doing it, and I think I might believe them. She still lives with us. We could never turn her away."

Woh. Gemless couldn't believe that the outcome of her sister surviving was so bleak. Although, hers had some differences.

"In my world, it was Willow who went Dark. Called herself Dark Earth. It's her permanent hero name now, actually. However, unlike Ree, her hero instinct kicked in. she got in front of the Joker to save him and now… now there is no way for Dark Earth to return, but also… no hope for a long life. She only has 367 days left to live. She refuses to stoop and become a member of the Dark Tribe."

"Winter attacked right when I got home. She said she would keep Ree… safe. I hate to wonder what that means. At least I can guess they'll wait till I come back with news. After that, no clue if I'll ever see Ree again."

"At least that didn't happen here. Winter's in hiding."

"I guess it's give or take."

"Yeah."

And it was, wasn't it? Ree survived, and so did Willow, but Ree was Dark, possibly captured, possibly a murderer, and she had a feeling that Ree's current access to money was… probably not moral.

Or legal.

Besides, death in their world was often temporary.

Didn't mean it didn't hurt.

)\/V(

"Who are you?" Crystal asked the new villain on the scene. She had been the sole guardian for about a year now, in the wake of Dark Earth's death. It hadn't gotten any easier. Kathy had tried to help where she could, but she wasn't getting any younger. She was just glad for the mysterious girl in the shadow, who she had affectionately named "Little Windwhisper" as it was obvious that the girl was both young and good at keeping secrets.

And hiding.

 _Anyway_ , back to the matter at hand. Who was this new villain with the ability to reanimate and enslave corpses…

Dare she hope that he cou-

"I'm Fall."

"Why did her family's villains love the seasons so much? Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn .and. Fall! Seriously!

But… he could be her chance…

No. no time for that. Defeat Fall t _hen_ daydream.

And she still had patrol tonight!

At least Spark got something good out of this. Beacon had been _devastated_ by her sidekick's death.

This was the way, she knew it.

Now how to bring back Willow…

Eh. That was a problem for another day.

It would probably sort itself out anyway.

)\/V(

They stood next to each other, holding the bodies of the lost together, and glaring at their prisoner. With Gemless having forgone the white of her costume and replacing it with black, plain crystal leotard a stark contrast beneath while the talons in Beacon's gloves glinted savagely. It was a terrifying sight to behold.

Even to one who controlled death, like Fall.

It was time to regain what they lost…


	11. Death

The phone calls were urgent, and Jess would be eternally angry that she missed them. She ran home like a bullet. Falling apart, she was both eternally grateful and unbelievably sad. She knew what it was. Clear as day.

She also knew Ree knew. It was in the little things like how she hung closer to the Family and Jason, how she was constantly reading the comics that Jess left lying around.

The little things.

...But all she did was watch and pray.

She did nothing.

Then she got the offer to join the Titans for an off-world mission, and she accepted. She missed working with a team. She had cut herself off from just about everyone after she quit being Vision, and never got around to re-joining later on. In the end she just decided that this team wasn't for her. However, when she got back, she didn't check her messages till she was already halfway there. The worried ones from Willow and the angry ones from Ree did not paint a pretty picture. How could she let this happen?!

So she did the only logical thing. She listened to Ree's request, and followed it

)\/V(

"It was worse."

"What?"

"With you dead, it was worse."

"No, with me dead Jay lived, right? I mean, why else did I live he-"

"THERE WAS NO SAVING HIM!"

"But…"

"We both wanted it. I know, but we can't interfere too much. It causes a ripple in the-"

"The Barrier, I know. I already had tis conversation with Willow."

"And the ripples lead to the Crack."

"There's nothing we can do. It was a suicide mission with no hope for sucess."

)\/V(

Jess could not believe it! Ree had run away!

That girl was crazy...

But she wouldn't stand in the way of this.

)\/V(

Jess ran towards her sidekick, Nevermore aka Darren Fredericksburg-Heart .Thank Spirit for the Bats (of which Darren actually was one in his ruined universe). A background, name, and all-around identity made adopting Darren so much easier. What had Julia been thinking though, when she gave her, Gemless, and all the rest of her active operatives throwaway concepts from desecrated universes and asked them to take the kids in!

Right now, however, her main focus was _not_ the demigodess' idiocy.

It was getting Darren out of there. Fast!

"Nevermore! Are you okay!?"

Darren turned to her. He wore the typical male training uniform of the Tribe: a green bodysuit with a white belt, white gloves, and white boots that went up to his knees (hah, like she could see it).

But right now, most of the white was grey or red, and parts of the green were brown. she could smell the blood coming off him in waves.

Still, he smiled at her. She didn't need to see him to know that.

All of a sudden, a black spire appeared in his chest. She knew it was from the very specific sound it made.

"Nevermore!"

An eerie laugh echoed around.

"Shadow."

A fight, a burst of light, and a scream. Then Jessica ran to Darren's side. He was still smiling, although it was now a sad one as Jess picked him up and started carrying him home, contacting the Tribe on the way.

"Can I get a healer at my house? Please send someone over quickly! It's alright, Nevermore. I'm gonna get you home."

Nevermore just placed a hand on her heart and put the other on his, shaking his head and drawing an x with the hand on his heart. He knew he was going to die.

Jess refused to accept that. She knew he knew what he was talking about, but it wasn't possible!

It couldn't be.

She just… She had to...

"No! I'll save you! There has to be a way!"

Darren just drew a heart on hers with his hand, teeth most likely smeared with blood. There was nothing to be done.

"No! Nevermore! Darren, Richard!" She cried.

Please...

)\/V(

Two hours later, the healers pronounced him dead.

A week later, Darren Fredericksburg-Heart was found dead.

There was nothing she could do.

)\/V(

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Darren was supposed to die, Ree wasn't. Julia won't allow Darren to return. I don't want false hope."

"Okay, Beacon. I won't be long."

Beacon nodded. She had something more important to do.

She had a message to send.

Hey, how about she send it in Lightbird mode? It would be fitting, when dealing with Ree's Bat boyfriend (she wondered if they had figured it out yet).

She sat down at the video recording table. On it was a very familiar book. Darren's book of poems, the one Julia had translated to braille. She opened it up to the last page, and the incomplete poem on it, hand gently skimming over it.

Hear the voices never heard,

An action speaks above a word.

Hear the voices down below,

Never let another know.

Hear the voices in the skies,

Broken laughter, silent cries.

Hear the voices all around,

But you never make a sound.

She let out a tiny laugh. He may not act like it, but Darren was the happiest kid in the world. It surprised her actually, considering the desecrated world and emotionally stunted parents he came from. Richard Wayne, Robin III, The Raven, Nevermore, son of Rachel Wayne aka Raven and Damian Al Ghul Wayne aka Robin II and Batman III. existing in a universe completely desecrated by a creature with no heart and no goal other than to destroy his entire universe. Needless to say, he succeeded.

Sighing, Beacon put the book down and transformed into Lightbird, hitting the record.

"Jason, do you remember the movies that I used to show you? About Dowell and Sparrow and all the others? about the second Sparrow and his mother? about how Cecile broke Jackson's heart and sent him off to his death? about Discord and the crowbar and the Dark Cloak? now, think of your own life, Jason."

she tried to lighten her tone, but she couldn't.

"Just to recap…"

)\/V(

Hear the voices never heard,  
An action speaks above a word.  
Hear the voices down below,  
Never let another know.  
Hear the voices in the skies,  
Broken laughter, silent cries.  
Hear the voices all around,

But you never make a sound.

Beware the darkness down below,  
Deep beneath the water's glow.  
Fear the shadows all around,  
In the air and underground.  
Shake as shadow's evil burns.  
Lamps are lit, and charms are churned.  
Shiver for you've always heard,

But you utter not a word.

Feel the black upon your skin,  
Eye for eye, a lose, a win.  
Touch the shadow on the wall.  
Feel the dark, your skin will crawl.  
Thick hot blood, you skin is stained,  
Falling hard, never again.  
Evil rain in evil sky,

Brokenhearted, silent cry.

Whispers on an all-new Earth.  
Hear the voices never heard.  
Darkness lurking, fight in vain.  
A fight you'll one day not see again.  
Shadow now is louder here,  
Gives you something new to fear.  
Touch your heart and feel it beat,

Wish to god that you could speak.

Know, new Mom, I knew it's coming.  
It was always meant to be.  
Don't let my death stop you from fighting,  
Or destroy what's left of me.

I love you, Jess, and always ought.  
Love, Darren Fredericksburg-Heart.

Remember me.


	12. Awake

_The woman calls out, but she is not helpless. Her knife, meant to hit his arm, is now pointed to his chest as he turns. A girl watches from the shadow._

 _She won't let this last piece of the woman's innocence be lost._

 _Not by accident, at least._

 _A grain of sand, it hits the shoulder._

 _The woman runs._

 _The man is never heard from again._

)\/V(

She awoke.

She awoke and she ran.

She awoke and she ran to the only one who would know.

She awoke.

)\/V(

She made it.

She made it to where she was meant to be.

She made it, and she knows she's broken.

She trusts him.

She made it.

)\/V(

She watched.

She ran.

She fought.

She killed.

In secret, she became.

)\/V(

Desert.

Cold, hot, barred, dead.

Blown around, in control.

Control, plan, watch.

...Dark.

They're ready.

Soon…

Very soon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her name is Teresa "Ree" Wilcoli-Heart.

Once, she was Sun.

Then, she became Vision.

One day, she died.

Now, she is Desert, and she is out for revenge.

She is the Avenging Angel. She protects you from staining yourself red.

She is the partner of the Red Hood, a vigilante willing to kill.

She is a predator who hunts bright red prey.

She is the predator of predators.

)\/V(

She watches as Jason kills for the first time.

It makes a small part of her break.

She tried to never make it so, but she wasn't surprised that her mission failed drastically.

She just can't bring herself to care.

)\/V(

She goes to Winter to become a true Dark.

She laughs internally as she realizes Willow's very temporary death could have been avoided if she had just given in.

Another part breaks as she truly becomes one with the Darkness.

She knows she's breaking to pieces. She feels her ability to remove the half of her that is a stone-cold killer from the hero half.

She just doesn't care.

)\/V(

She watches Jason slowly become her secret half.

He kills those who are already bad.

He leaves no evidence to any of his kills.

He protects those who almost lose their innocence.

It puts her back together.

)\/V(

She watches Talia. She's onto her.

She doesn't care. She's onto Talia too.

Jason's still mad. Hearing about Tim was one thing.

Seeing your replacement is completely different.

She knows the feeling.

)\/V(

She separates from Jason not long after to pursue training from international members of the Dark Tribe. She learns how to make the twisting and churning sands of her eyes be replaced with the brown she once had. She learns how to strengthen her powers.

She learns healing spells and how to immunize yourself to power dampeners.

She rejoins Jason when he calls her, telling her he found Joker.

He wants to play on the classics.

)\/V(

The death would have been too quick. Jason knows that she's just a bystander, he knows that it's just the three of them in the end. Him, Bruce, and Joker.

For her, it's different.

Her and Jess and and Ihavoagof. (Willow was always just a bystander, playing a role that was assigned.)

They'd help each other, but their battles are theirs.

This was personal.

A battle forged in death and emotion.

)\/V(

 _"Jess?"_

 _"Yes, Ree?"_

 _"Why does everyone think I'm gonna go Dark?"_

 _"I…."_

 _"Is it because of my powers?"_

 _"No, no. Don't you dare think that. It's just… something Julia said."_

 _"It's true."_

 _"But not anymore, right? Heroes don't kill."_

 _"Yeah, sure."_


	13. Alive

A woman stares at a grave.

"You can come out, Jason."

A man walks up to her.

"You know me too well."

"But not enough to save you, to avenge you, to find you."

"Hey, you tried. All Bruce did was save the bastard's life and replace me."

"He was there with me, and he saved his life."

Jason sighed.

"I know. I tried to kill him, but he wouldn't have known it was me."

"Then find a way to come back with a bang."

"Join me?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask."

)\/V(

Your first kill. Nothing like it. She's had hers.

That moment of shock. That moment of clarity.

Using that skill to help others.

Now it was his turn. She knows he didn't do it. She knows because she was there. She watched. She moved the window. All he had to do was trip on the thin string of sand.

She knew Jason knew. Knew it even when he refused to admit it.

She'd never stopped. At every turn of her life, she moved something so no one had to choose. She saved them, protected them from falling. Nonames, street thugs, heros, civilians. She was the hidden angel who protected the innocent from staining their hands with blood for as long as she could.

She knows that she already failed Jason, so she does nothing anymore.

They'd been at it for a while. Learning guns, toxins. Jason is sponsored by Talia, Ree uses her own money and a small help from Winter. (You can make a living killing the corrupt and erasing ll evidence with a touch.)

She knows that it's all just a distraction.

She knows that Jason doesn't care.

42

42 free because the tainted are dead.

First kills.

Nothing like them.

Now Jason knows, too.

)\/V(

Vigilante.

That's the name most hero's first get.

That was the first name Batman got.

It makes Ree laugh.

Batman's a hero.

Jason's a vigilante.

)\/V(

Replacements.

God knows she would hate it if she was replaced.

Jason was furious at the photo evidence.

Timothy Jackson Drake. Robin number three.

Jason saw his replacement for the first time.

She knew she would one day feel this pain too.

Nothing hurt like replacements.

)\/V(

"She wasn't there. She chose her over me. She didn't even hurt her when she knew."

"Willow was there."

"No. She's just a bystander. Jess _knew_. Willow only knows through _her_. This is between her, me, and the goddess."

Ree turned to Jason.

"I will help you, Jay. Just call."

"Deal. You too."

)\/V(

The first time Ree purposefully took a life, she was six years old.

Since her family disappeared, she had been living in the Dark district, a place completely ruled by the evil of Doumnarda, Winter their queen. She found some nice kids that helped her out. They only stole, no killing. She'd also gotten a hang of her powers.

Ree cared about the teens.

So, when they got caught in a Game, she killed them, so they wouldn't have to.

They kicked her out afterwards.

Didn't mean she regretted it.


End file.
